


Sex and Sadness

by miss_divine_sylph



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_divine_sylph/pseuds/miss_divine_sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recommended listening: Hotel Song - Regina Spektor, Sweet Painted Lady - Elton John, Relief Next To Me - Tegan and Sara</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Kissing Tips

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening: Hotel Song - Regina Spektor, Sweet Painted Lady - Elton John, Relief Next To Me - Tegan and Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya and Eridan have struck a deal, and Kanaya encounters a beautiful stranger.

They were both romantic failures in the highest regard.  Oh, it was a shame that they couldn’t successfully retain matesprits--they both had somewhat decent qualities.  Kanaya was kind and attentive to any flushed interest, showering them in gifts and sweetness all the time.  Eridan, while perhaps a bit prickly on the outside, was loyal and dedicated to whoever was his interest.  Unfortunately, while these qualities were endearing, apparently they weren’t endearing enough.

What could they ever do to find love?  The land-dweller and sea-dweller, while in different places, were in similar circumstances.  Both felt hopeless, lost.  In the vicious sea of troll romance, they were caught in the surf with hardly a chance to escape on their own.

And this was how Kanaya Maryam found herself at the _Hotel Artois_ , inside suite 413, with her shirt off.

Eridan fumbled with the buttons of her skirt as she reclined across the bed.  The room had nice enough accommodations, nice enough for what they were doing.  At least the pillows felt soft enough.  “Eridan,” she spoke, in her prim accent.  “I am curious as to why you are having such trouble with my clothes.”

“I’m sorry,” he grumbled angrily.  “But why the ever-loving fuck would ya put buttons on a skirt...”

“Just pull it off.”

He did as she suggested, and it came easily off of her form.  Her legs were smooth, toned from her usual activity.  Kanaya sighed softly.  “Very good,” she commended him.  “Tell me what you would do from here.”

“I would pull off yer panties.”

“No no no,” Kanaya chided him, sitting up with the aid of her elbows.  “For a woman you don’t just ‘get down to business.’  You must romance her first.”

“Romance.”

“Yes.  Eridan,” she instructed, lying back on the bed again.  “Come up here and kiss me.  Don’t treat me like a kismesis.  Pretend I am your matesprit.”  She fluffed up her hair with her fingers, attempting to lay it attractively around her face.  “I am Feferi.  Kiss me, for cod’s sake.”

Eridan rolled his eyes, but leaned forward.  He braced his hands on either side of her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her.  Oh, but he was a bad kisser--Kanaya realized this as soon as their teeth clacked together, and both of them winced in pain.

“Do you kiss your lusus like that?”  Kanaya asked, rubbing her mouth.

The violet-blooded troll looked angry.  “What d’ya want me ta do, Kanaya?”

“Do you want to successfully woo the heiress, Eridan?”

“Ya know I do!”

“Then kiss me.  However, try being gentle.  Unless Feferi goes for pain in a matespritship?”

He took a deep breath, then leaned back down to her.  Gently, he pressed his lips to hers, and she smiled softly.  He was getting the hang of it.  After a few moments, Eridan pulled away from her, his lips stained with her black lipstick.

“Like that?”

“Just like that.”  She cocked her head slightly at him.  “Do you want to keep going with kissing?  Or do you want to move on to another part?”

The troll took a deep breath, closing her eyes.  “Maybe kissin’s a good place ta stay fer now.”  Kanaya nodded understandingly.

“Of course.”  She bit her lip softly, looking up at the face of the sea-dweller whom she was assisting.  They had always been fairly good friends with each other, so far as relationships between water trolls and land trolls went.  At least, Eridan didn’t hate her.

As their lips met again, Kanaya fancied that she was giving him help that would ultimately benefit his quality of life.  Why not?  The convoluted quadrant system of trolls could be the focus of whole lives, like it was for Nepeta.  Having some mastery of how to win a lady’s pumpbiscuit would benefit Eridan so greatly in the long-run.

Wordlessly, Kanaya began to instruct Eridan on how kissing a woman could be properly done.  Her hands touched his sides and ran down to his hips, gently relaxing him down to a straddling position across her waist.  Trying to soothe his tense muscles, her started to rub circles into his back.  She could feel Eridan relaxing on top of her, his heartbeat relaxing.  His posture was far better now than before.   _He is getting into it now._

She decided now was a good time to gently introduce her tongue.  Kanaya spread her lips, lightly pressing at Eridan’s, and felt him tense again.  He didn’t know what to do?  But it seemed to click after a moment, and his own lips parted for her.

Kanaya had never realized that sea-dwellers had saltier mouths, but she certainly did now.  It tasted like she had just been submerged in the surf at the beach, and the salt nearly made her gag.  However, she was pleasantly surprised to learn that Eridan’s tongue had a little more knowledge than his mind--the way they twisted and played against each other was nothing short of masterful.  Kanaya couldn’t have anticipated any better, even from her intense romance novels of the occult beings.

She reached up and touched his neck, tilting her head into him a little more and gently biting at his lip with her fangs.  From Eridan a soft noise of surprise could be heard, but as she stroked his neck he relaxed again.  For Kanaya, this was simply instructional.  She had no particular feelings of matespritship for Eridan, though she did pity him in how hopeless his romances seemed to be.

Not that she was one to talk.  Just as Eridan had been caught in an unwanted moirallegiance with Feferi, Kanaya was also caught with Vriska.

_Oooh.  Vriska._

She felt a flush rise to her cheeks as she thought about the high-blooded female troll.  Why did her moirail have to encite such feelings in her?  Especially when everyone else seemed to hate her non-romantically, why did she have to be the one stuck with the flushed crush?  Vriska saw her only as a moirail--and an exceptionally fussy moirail at that.  (How else would she have earned the title _Fussyfangs_?)

Eridan took her flush to have a bad meaning, and he pulled away from her lips almost immediately.  “Are ya okay?”  He asked her, frowning.

“Yes,” she assured him, though her voice was slightly distant.  “Yes, I am fine.  You were doing very well.”

He swallows, looking down.  “Kanaya, I’m sorry, but I think I’m done fer now.  Yer a great kisser.  I just need time ta take this in.”

“I understand.”

*

Kanaya watched as Eridan left their hotel room, dressed exactly as he was when he came.  She sighed, knowing that in another two days they would be back here again.  Uncomfortably, she twisted her skirt around on her waist, trying to think of what the best idea was.  Should she just check out?  Should she stay here?  This was all on the sea-dweller’s dime, anyhow.

Maybe she should just live it up.

She was about to duck back into the hotel room when she saw a woman coming down the hall.  Kanaya was immediately caught by the woman’s violet eyes (she knew this was a genetic rarity among humans), her bright blonde bob swaying slightly as she came.  Her lips were adorned in black lipstick, and her body was adorned with curling blue swirls and a golden dress.  What--?

The woman cast her gaze Kanaya’s way and she averted her eyes, though through her peripheral vision she could see the human smirk.

“Good day to you,” the woman said.

“Good day,” Kanaya responded, nodding back.

“You can look up at me.  I won’t bite.”

The jade blood turned her gaze up to the human’s face, and the other woman’s expression brightened.  “Much better,” she said.  “I don’t subscribe to any of the casteist beliefs of your species or mine, anyway, so no need to look away.”

“Ah.  That is quite progressive of you.”

“I do like to think so, though I know some would disagree with me.”  The human looked down the hall, hearing a door open, and sighed.  “Perhaps we can discuss our views on sectional and caste tensions another time?”

Kanaya blinked.  “Certainly.”

The woman nodded to her.  “Wonderful.”  And without another word, she strode off down the hall.  Kanaya opened her mouth, as if to call after her, but found no words.   _I don’t even know this human’s name_ , she thought.   _She just... left_.  Feeling confused, unsettled, and honestly quite curious, Kanaya ducked back into the hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2: Moirail Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya finds more trouble in the pale quadrant than the flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Recommendations: My Fault - Imagine Dragons, Drove Me Wild - Tegan and Sara, Jenny - Studio Killers

"Hello?"

"Heeeeeeeey, Fussyfangs!"

Kanaya bit her lip to hold back a groan.  Vriska was at it again.  "Haven't I told you not to call me Fussyfangs?" Kanaya sighed.

Vriska shrugged her shoulders casually.  "Maybe, but who cares?  Mind if I come in?  I need a moirail's help here."

Kanaya opened the door of her hive to Vriska, allowing her entrance into the tower.  Vriska, without waiting to be lead, started to ascend Kanaya's stairs.  The jade blood trailed dutifully along behind her moirail, trying her best not to look at Vriska's body too closely as she walked.  It made her feel nervous and fidgety if she gave her flushed crush too close of a look.  That long, wild hair and those soft, curvaceous hips... A blush rose to her face just thinking about it.

Vriska let herself into Kanaya’s respiteblock and flopped down on some cushions.  She always made herself comfortable, whether invited to or not.  Kanaya was only just behind her, and closed the door to her respiteblock.

“So what brings you by?”  Kanaya asked.

“Weeeeeeeell, I need advice!  You gonna help me out with that?”

“As well as I can.”

Vriska put her arms behind her head, grinning.  “Have you ever asked someone out on a flushed date?”

Kanaya’s cheeks immediately flared jade.  “I cannot say that I have,” she responded, voice so tightly controlled that it could have been robotic.  “Is that what you’ve come to ask about?”

“Yes!”  Vriska said.  “I’ve been thinking about this one guy... he’s really cute... and I want him to be flushed for me!  So how do I ask him out?”

She bit her lip.  “Well.  What does he like?”

Vriska shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Cheesy movies?  Video games?  This is what I gather.  He’s such a twat, but he’s really cute.”

“That is not a lot to go off of.”

“I know, but maybe if he’ll go out on a date with me I can get to know him better!”

Kanaya felt her blood boiling under the skin.  It wasn’t like Vriska _knew_ how much this hurt to hear--that she wanted to pursue flushed interests with another--but she somehow felt like Vriska had a little bit more _sense_ than this.  She wanted to grip Vriska by the shoulders and tell her, _pay attention to me!  I could be your matesprit if perhaps you looked just a little closer--!_  But her expression remained the same.  “Well maybe a good starting point would be to talk to him.”

“I’ve already doooooooone that,” Vriska groaned.  “What else can I do?”

“Perhaps ask him about the state of his quadrants.”

She crossed her arms, pouting.  “He’s a human, though.  He doesn’t have quadrants.”

_Of all the possible--no, no.  Stop that, Kanaya._

“Ah.  Well, perhaps ask him about his friends.  If he mentions a matesprit--sorry, girlfriend, or boyfriend--then you know what you must do.  Correct?”

Vriska rolled her eyes, but she didn’t sigh.  “I suppose you’re right....”  She bit her lip.  “I wish there were an easy way to do it!  It was easy becoming your moirail, but things are so much harder with humans!”

“I believe most humans say the same about trolls.”

Vriska leaned her head back into the cushions.  “Yeah.  Whatever.  Humans are weird.”

Kanaya let out an inaudible sigh.  Vriska was a... troublesome moirail.  But when she thought a little harder about Vriska, it made her blood pump harder and feel lightheaded.  Why, why was her moirail so attractive?

She was angry.

*

“Kanaya, what’re ya--”

Kanaya gripped Eridan’s shirt and pulled him roughly to her mouth.  The water-dweller, surprised at her aggressive behavior, braced his hands against her shoulders but didn’t pull away.  Kanaya’s anger from her meeting with her moirail had stuck around, and all she wanted to do was forget the aggravation that the woman had caused her.

Eridan managed to pull back a few inches.  “What’s come over ya?” he asked, frowning skeptically at her.

Kanaya’s eyes were alight with an obvious fury.  “I just realized that I was teaching you an incomplete romantic theory.  Sometimes one must be very aggressive and go after exactly what they want.”

The sea-dweller frowned at her.  “Wha’s goin’ on with ya?  Yer not actin’ normal.  Did somethin’ happen?”  When Kanaya averted her gaze, Eridan nodded knowingly.  “Somethin’ happened with Vriska, eh?”

“Just--Eridan, we aren’t here to discuss my problems.”

“Why aren’ we?  I’m discussin’ my problems with ya, why don’ ya get ta do the same?”

Kanaya hastily pulled her shirt up over her head, letting her anger power her on.  “She just--she has the nerve to come to me for flushed advice,” she grumbled.  “She always asks things of me, you see.  But she never gives back as a proper moirail would.  Take, take, take.  That’s all she ever does.”

Eridan held her arms in place as she tried to finish taking off her shirt, concern shining in his eyes.  “Hey.  If ya wanna talk about it, we don’ need ta do this.  I get it.”

“But we made a deal,” she said, “and what kind of a friend would I be if I just backed out for being upset?”

“A normal one.”

“No.  You deserve better than to waste your time and listen to me gripe.”

“If you insist.”

“Well don’t you want to learn?”

“I do, but if it has ta come at the expense of yar feelins, I can--”

“No.”

Kanaya sat down in the bed, then gestured him forward.  “You will be removing my bra today.  If that is included with the same romantic kissing skills which you were fairly decent with before, you are right on track.  Come over.”

Eridan removed his glasses, approaching her on the bed.  “Scoot back a little,” he murmured.

Doing as he asked, she moved back to lean against the headboard of the bed.  Her skin was flushed jade green already, perhaps from her emotional agitation, but her expression seemed to remain calm.

“My bra unhooks in the front,” she warned him.  She slid her fingers under the center of her black bra, pushed it up, and demonstrated the hooking system before closing it again.  “If you do this seamlessly I will consider you adept in basic foreplay.”

His cheeks tinted lightly with his blood, he came forward across the bed to her.  Straddling her as Kanaya had made him do before, he pressed his lips lightly to hers.  Kanaya pushed his hands down to rest on her waist, trying to make him remember how to be comfortable, but she wasn’t fully present in the action.

Instead her mind was focused on the sea-salt taste of Eridan’s lips.  She wanted the distraction, the escape, of their deal with each other.  When Eridan’s hand were on her waist, she put one of her hands behind his neck, pressing him closer.

Eridan seemed to be hesitating with her assertiveness, seeming to just want to go slow.  His kisses were tender, and seemed more experienced than when they had started.  He seemed not to be in it for himself, but rather, for Kanaya--he touched her soothingly, kissed her like she was the focus.

_Why?_

She tried to nudge his hand up to her bra, but he wasn’t getting the idea.  Instead, he seemed to warmly envelop her in his arm, holdings her chest close as he kissed her.  Kanaya felt a soothing feeling wash over her.  This was nice... she liked how this felt.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked him quietly.

“Because I care abou’ ya,” he said simply.

“Care about me.”

“Yeah.”

She wrapped her arms tightly around him in return, and they embraced.  Kanaya felt... comforted.  Eridan was genuinely being a nice person, and she could feel it within her soul.  Was this... was this what it felt like to have a real moirail?

Kanaya confused herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, not much romancing happening here! Just some stage-setting, you know? I'm thinking the next portion I post will be a bit more romance-y.


	3. Chapter 3: Green Blood, Beige Romances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya learns a little more about the beautiful stranger she met before, and learns from a little fishy how much Eridan cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Recommendations: Still... You Turn Me On - Emerson, Lake & Palmer, In Her Eyes - Basshunter, Storm Coming - Gnarls Barkley

Eridan and Kanaya decided to forgo the romancing lessons for that day, and split off their separate ways.  Kanaya, feeling quite good from just sitting and talking and hugging Eridan, decided that it wouldn’t hurt her to go downstairs and have a glass of wine at the hotel bar.  She’d actually grown to like that particular type of human soporific, though if she drank too many glasses it gave her an awful stomach ache.  Again, it all went on Eridan’s tab anyway.  So as long as she didn’t go crazy, she would be fine.

Kanaya donned a cute green dress with a pink ribbon around the waist, one which she had created herself, and snapped a pin of her symbol to her chest.  It was good enough to meet the hotel bar’s dress code, but casual enough to at least feel good.  Holding her head high, she walked down to the bottom floor and into the _Hotel Artois’_ bar.

Being in places like a bar could often be awkward for Kanaya.  Generally, it was considered that public places were divided into _Troll, Human,_ and _Mixed_ sections, where there were both segregated and mingling species.  However, for a troll to enter the _Mixed_ area of a public place like a bar was usually frowned upon.  Xenosociality was still a bit taboo.  However, at the hotel, the bar wasn’t segregated at all.  Humans and trolls alike sat at the bar and at tables, and were mixed through the waitstaff.  This simply put Kanaya’s heart further at ease.

She walked up to the bar, a particular empty stretch of it, and took a seat at a barstool.  The bartender came down in front of her, a sweet-looking lowblood troll with rings hanging off of her horns.  “What can I get for you?” she smiled at Kanaya.

“A glass of red wine--merlot, if you please.”

“Certainly!”

The little troll bounced away, and Kanaya propped her elbow on the counter, resting her chin in her palm with a sigh.  Her heart was filled with an odd content.  Why did she feel so good?  The day itself hadn’t been especially nice--with the events of Vriska, the day had been given an odd, wrong flavor.  But she had really enjoyed being with Eridan.  It had been something that actually made her feel good, hopeful...

A blush spontaneously rose to her cheeks.  Was she having feelings for Eridan?

_No.  I can’t be having feelings for him._  She thought about their past experiences with Eridan and tried to probe her feelings.  Were they _ever_ red?  She was pretty certain not... and she hated to think that she might be in denial, but she knew what thinking about being matesprits with Vriska did to her body--and thinking about Eridan that way didn’t give her the same reaction.

But yet, there were still good feelings there that seemed like they were beyond the scope of friendship.

The troll bartender deposited Kanaya’s wine in front of her and she nodded her thanks, slipping her room card to the troll.  Gracefully, she lifted up her glass of wine by the stem and took a sip.  It was delicious--with a juicy plum undertone, a sweet oak wood flavor, and a hint of rosy tang, it was a unique taste experience that Kanaya thoroughly enjoyed.  A whole glass could last her 45 minutes of savoring, if she did it right.

Kanaya looked up as the bartender returned her card, but she let it lay on the counter instead of picking it up right away.  It said, in calligraphic numbering, what her suite number was, and she stared at the curling shapes for a while.   _413_ could look very elegant when written nicely.   _413_ could also give Kanaya a lot of trouble--for her feelings with Eridan and with Vriska, and--

“Why hello there.”

The jade-blood jumped at the voice addressing her, sitting straight up and turning her head.  There was that blonde woman again, from a few days ago, who had walked down the hall after her first meeting with Eridan.  She was dressed almost the same way as she was before--in a flowy, floating golden gown with a yellow headband--but the blue tattoos were mysteriously absent from her figure.  Kanaya noticed, now, that she also had little sun earrings clipped into her ears.  But she had to remember herself!  She cleared her throat, then smiled back.

“Hello there.”

“Is this seat taken?”  The woman gestured at the stool beside Kanaya.  Kanaya, finding time moving a little more slowly than usual, shook her head.

“You may sit if you wish,” Kanaya said.  She picked up her glass of Merlot and had another sip, hoping that it would calm her erratically-skipping pumpbiscuit in her chest.

"I do wish."  She slid onto the seat, crossing her ankles daintily.  "What are you drinking this evening?"

"Merlot.  And you?"

"Virgin sex-on-the-beach."

She flagged down the bartender and related her order to the troll.  Kanaya raised an eyebrow at her.  "Non-alcoholic."

"I don't drink."

Kanaya couldn't recall all the effects a human could suffer from alcohol, but she nodded understandingly.  The bartender brought her drink, and Kanaya slid her card forward before this beautiful golden-clad woman could do it for her.  She knit her blonde eyebrows together in a frown.

"Why are you buying my drink?”

“I am attempting to be friendly.  Perhaps this will persuade you to share your name with me.”

“It’s Rose.”

Rose extended a hand to Kanaya, and Kanaya shook her soft hand.  “And I am Kanaya.”

“Kanaya.  Beautiful name.”

“Thank you.  Your name is also quite pleasant to the ear.”

The blonde smiled.  She sipped at her drink, one foot bobbing up and down softly as she fidgeted.  Kanaya took a drink of her own, looking the Rose human over with curious eyes.  So this was the woman who had spoken with her a few days prior, in the upper hall.  She had so many questions, but the most pressing one was--

“I thought you had tattoos before,” Kanaya said.  “Those beautiful blue swirls.  Did you not...?”

The corners of Rose’s lips curled up, revealing her pearly white teeth.  “Ah, you took good note of me,” she said.  “Yes, I did have those swirls.  But, alas, they were only body art.  I would be happy to get the tattoos, but it would be perhaps a bit too drastic to be acceptable.”

“Ah.”  She looked over Rose’s care arms and legs and decided that the bright wash of blue across her milky white skin quite suited her.  “What made you wear it in the first place?”

Rose’s purple eyes met Kanaya’s, and there was a gleam of conspiracy in her gaze.  “That’s a complex story to tell, and perhaps it merits a more dedicated setting than here at the bar.”  She bit the edge of her glass for a moment, Kanaya sensing immediately some form of magnetism between them, then chuckled.  “But, I can say that it was to aid in a job that I must do.”

“A job?”

“A job.”

Kanaya frowned a little, her mind thirsty to know more about the enticing Rose.  But Rose was quick to turn the conversation off herself, masterfully weaving her words like a delicate and valuable tapestry.

“Might I ask what sort of things brought you to that room upstairs?”  Rose asked Kanaya.  “That man you were with seemed to be in an awful hurry.”  Her eyes traveled up and down Kanaya’s form, seeming to assess her by her dress, and continued seamlessly on.  “Were you conducting a particular business together?”

The troll’s cheeks flushed with her green blood, her face feeling hot and betraying how embarrassing her answer might be.  Rose’s eyebrows went up smoothly, and Kanaya cleared her throat before Rose could manage to interject something new.  “We were conducting a deal between friends.”

And this was true... wasn’t it?

*

Kanaya was not accustomed to phone calls.  But when she received one that next morning, she was so surprised by it that she answered the phone automatically.  Not knowing who it was, she said, “Good morning.”

“Kanaya!” Feferi gushed over the line.  “How are you?”

Kanaya bit her lip as the heiress spoke to her.  What was she doing, giving Kanaya a call?  “I am fine,” she said.  “And you?”

“I’m eeling pretty good!”  Feferi giggled.  “I was hoping you cod chat for a little whale?”

“Of course.  What do you need?”

“Do you think I cod ask you a question?”

“Since you have already asked me a series of questions, perhaps another few will not hurt.”

“Whaaale, I was glubbing to Eridan the other day--” _oh god_ , Kanaya thought, _she knows, she knows about our deal, she’s going to be upset._ “--and he said that you and Vriska were having moray-eel problems?”

“Oh.”  Kanaya could just barely keep the sigh of relief from slipping between her gritted teeth.  This was better than she could have anticipated.  Forcing her shoulders to relax, she said to Feferi, “We have been having a few issues with each other, yes.  I fear that perhaps our moirail relationship is disbalanced in her favor.”

“Aww, I get that ‘eeling.”  Feferi sighed softly.  “Have you carped to her about it?”

“I have not.  I worry about such a thing...”

“I know!  It can be hard to discus such things with someone pale, but I just wanted to give you a little advice about moray-eel-egiance!  Since Eridan’s my moray-eel, after all, and you’re a close friend!”

“Ah.  Well, advise away.”

“You know, the basis of any good pale relationship is honesty!  If you don’t talk to your moray-eel about what you’re thinking, then you both can’t support each other and that means that your ‘eelings get hurt, right?”  Feferi said.  “So whenever you think your palemate isn’t being nice, you should reely tell her!”

“I appreciate you coming to me and telling me this,” Kanaya said.   _It wasn’t like I couldn’t figure it out on my own, though_.  “Though I am slightly confused.  Why did you feel the need to take time out of your own day to advise me on the matter?”

“Well, because Eridan sounded _reely_ concerned...”

Kanaya felt butterflies rise in the pit of her stomach.  Eridan... had been concerned enough about her to ask his _current_ moirail, his flushed interest, to talk with her about it?  What did that mean?  She didn’t know exactly, but she was pretty sure it meant something good.

Maybe her and Eridan could be more than just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here and it gives you lots of Rose and Kanaya time. There's also a little bit of Feferi! Please tell me if I went overboard with the puns. (Overboard, hah.) Next chapter will probably just be Eridan and Kanaya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there friends! This is my first fic I'm posting up, and Chapter 1 is meant to serve as more of an intro to the main thing. I would absolutely love to hear critique on it! There is more to come, definitely.


End file.
